Card Captor- Bethany!
by bmidd111
Summary: We all know the story of Card Captor Sakura, both the Anime and the manga. But what if the Book of Clow and the Clow Cards ended up in our world and were once again set free? Now it's time to hear the story you never knew, of the cards next master- Card Captor Bethany.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Day**_

Bethany Middleton was sitting in her bedroom with her book of Clow cards that her aunt had gotten her a few years ago. The 18 year old girl picked up the book and undid the clasp. No matter how she shuffled them, Bethany always made sure to put the Windy card on the top. Picking up the card, she stared at it, slowly closing her eyes and laying back on her bed, "I wonder what would happen if all these cards were real, if I read 'Windy' would all the cards be scattered?" she wondered aloud.

Unbeknownst to her, since she had her eyes closed, the minute she said the word 'Windy' an unnatural wind picked up around her. Opening her eyes, Bethany watched in complete shock, as the Windy card began to glow. Suddenly, the wind turned in a tempest of gale force winds. These caught each and every one of the cards, and as she watched with wide eyes, the once harmless paper cards, flew out of her house at impossible speeds.

Still in shock, Bethany heard the door of their apartment close, and her father called out: "I'm home!" Bethany blinked, then tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out the door of her bedroom, leaving the now empty book of the Clow, lying on her bedroom floor.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Bethany ran out to her father as fast as she could, "Daddy!" she almost screamed. Paul turned to her as she practically bolted into him. Paul then noticed she was crying, "what's wrong Bethany?" he asked, concern in his voice.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Paul laughed at his daughters story, was she serious? Bethany sniffed, her frustration levels growing, "I'm serious, the Clow cards came to life!" she exclaimed. She showed him the Windy card still clasped firmly in her hand, "I read 'Windy' and the card glowed, then it came to life, and blew away all the other cards!" Paul stopped laughing, "come on, Bethany, I know you have a strong imagination, but these cards are just-" "hey, hey hoo!" suddenly an orange stuffed toy with wings jumped in front of him, making him scream and jump back in fright.

Bethany just stared at the stuffed toy. The very alive stuffed toy. The very alive stuffed toy that looked a lot like a certain Clow Guardian from a certain Anime and Manga series. Bethany walked up to the orange creature that was hovering curiously over her father, who was looking up at him with a blank look on his face. Bethany blinked at him, "K-Keroberos?" she asked tentatively. The creature puffed up his chest proudly, "yep, that's me, the very important and powerful guardian of the Clow cards, and-" here he stopped, and turned to her, so slowly his neck muscles were creaking, "do you have any idea where they are?" he asked, his eyes closed in an upside down 'U' shape, and his left eye-brow twitching dangerously.

Bethany held her hands up defensively, "um- no?" she said uneasily. Kero grew a giant tick mark to match his anime giant head, "whaaaaaaaat?!" he exclaimed angrily.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Bethany went to the fridge and got her Daddy's Jaffa Lamingtons for Kero. Coming back into the living room, she saw him floating over the book of the Clow. "So?" she said, sitting down and placing the plate down in front of him on the couch, "any luck?" she asked. Kero came out of his meditation and shook his head, "wherever the cards are, I can't find them, you sure have made a big mess, haven't you?" he asked Bethany, picking up a Lamington and taking a huge bite out of it.

Bethany grew angry, "well before tonight, the Clow cards, as well as the book weren't "magical"!" she exclaimed. Kero stuffed a Lamington into his mouth, "well, since they "became magical" or whatever and you were able to scatter them, then it's your job to bring them back!" he exclaimed, pointing another lamington at her. Bethany blinked, then shook her head, "oh no, no way are you pinning this on me, you were supposed to be guarding the cards, right? Well then it's your fault I was able to scatter them, wasn't it?" she asked, as she and Kero glared at each other.

Meanwhile Paul had just been sitting in a state of shock the whole time, but the part about Bethany having to recapture the cards caught his attention, "wait, you mean _**my**_ daughter, who is barely 18, has to capture extremely dangerous magical cards on her own! No, I won't allow it, I won't let you put my daughter in danger like that! And anyway, how the _**hell**_ is she supposed to capture the cards, it's impossible for a normal girl like her to-" but Kero interrupted him by shaking his head, "it's not impossible," here he glowed along with the Book of the Clow, and it floated up beside him.

"My master, Clow Reed was an extremely powerful Magician, not to mention the one who created these cards and myself, and let me tell you, a person must have _some_ powerful magic to be able to break the seal and open this book, that means you are the _only_ one who can recapture them, and keep the evil from being unleashed upon this world" he explained. Bethany blinked, and lowered her head sadly, thinking about the evil. If it was the same thing as from Card Captor Sakura, the evil could be a far crueller punishment than anything the cards themselves could do.

The small 18 year old looked up, determination, along with fear lighting in her eyes, "if there's anything I can do to keep this world safe, I'll do it, even if it will be dangerous," then she looked down, "but, please, will you help me, Kero?" she asked, almost pleading. The small winged guardian smiled, then flew over to her, and placed one small paw like hand on her head, "of course, I'll help in any way possible," he looked down at her, "now, there's something you have to do," he pointed to the centre of the small room, "go stand there" he said. Bethany nodded. When she was standing in the middle of the room, Kero began to glow once again, and he closed his eyes.

" _ **Oh key of Clow, there is one who wishes to make a contract with you,"**_ the room suddenly turned dark, and the glowing yellow circle appeared on the ground beneath Bethany's feet. Suddenly, the circle changed to white and show a crescent moon, but Kero was too caught up in his chant to notice. _**"A girl, her name is Bethany, oh key, revile to her your true form, and lend her your power,"**_ a key emerged out of the clasp of the Clow book, but its head was that of a crescent moon. _**"release!"**_ a huge wind picked up around the edge of the circle, and the key became a wand of medium size.

"Bethany, take the staff!" Kero exclaimed. Bethany shielded her eyes, and stepped into the circumference of the glowing circle. She slowly reached out with her left hand and grabbed the wand, which grew in size until it was twice as tall as her. "Yes!" Kero exclaimed, "a Cardcaptor is born!" Now that all the fuss was over, Bethany took the time to examine the changes to her sealing wand. Not only was it around three times as tall as her now, but it was surprisingly light for its size. The handle was fairly thin and silver. There was a glowing golden sun at the top, two large pink stars overlapping each other above that, and inside of those was an even larger crescent moon, glowing with a soft silver light and large pure white wings on either side.

Staring at the staff that the wand had become, Bethany knew that she was destined to become the new master of the Clow cards once she had captured all of them, and she would do her best to keep the _evil_ from happening. No matter what.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cardcaptor- Bethany?!**_

 _ **Um- why is this exactly the same as the Cardcaptor Sakura Manga?: The Fly**_

Bethany Middleton was sound asleep after the events of the other night. Paul had decided that his daughter deserved some sleep too, so he didn't wake her up and instead had gone and done the animals himself. Meanwhile, Bethany was having problems of her own. The young adult screwed up her eyes as she slept. _Bethany's dream:_

 _She was running through the street in front of Michelle's house. It was night time. Suddenly a huge powerful wind picked up around her, almost throwing Bethany off her feet. As she struggled to stay upright, Bethany caught sight of what looked like a giant bird flying high above her. The creature landed on the ground in front of her, and Bethany noticed a deep gash in its side under the right wing. "Piyo-o-o-o" the bird cried. Bethany blinked, 'it's, in pain?' she thought. Suddenly the world faded to black._

"Hey, Bethany!" the 18 year old woke up hard, and gasped, as she struggled to calm her breathing. Looking around the room, Bethany's sleep fogged mind tried to work out where she was. Sitting up slowly, Bethany rubbed her eyes as she realised that she was in her bedroom. Bethany yawned and stretched. Suddenly, an orange- thing jumped into her line of sight, "Hey, you alright?" it asked. Bethany blinked, then screamed. Kero screamed too, "what, what's wrong?!" he cried. Bethany stared at Kero, stunned for a moment, then squinted at him, "Kero?" she asked. Kero sighed, "are you awake or not?" he asked.

Bethany nodded, "yeah, I'm awake, sorry I just had a weird dream, so I'm a little disorientated" she explained, getting out of bed. Kero blinked, "a weird dream?" he asked. Bethany nodded, "yeah, it-," she blinked, "I forgot" she said. Kero sweat-dropped, "forgot, how could you forget!" he exclaimed, growing an anime large head. Bethany held her hands up in front of her in defence. Just then Paul came into the Bedroom. "Morning Bethany, hey, you're already awake!" he said, surprised. Bethany looked at him, "good morning, Daddy" she said, yawning again.

Paul smiled, "hurry up and get ready now, we're going over to Michel's house" he said, leaving the room. Bethany got out of bed and went about finding some clothes to wear. After getting dressed, Bethany grabbed the Windy card and her key that would become her staff when she said the words to activate her magic. After having breakfast, Bethany and Kero got into her father's car and they drove over to his girlfriend's house. Along the way, Bethany remembered her dream and told Kero about it. "Yep, that's a premonition dream alright, so the big bird in your dream, might be-" they stopped, "we're here" Paul said, as they got out of the car.

Interrupted, Kero forgot what he was going to say, and they got out of the car. Inside Michele asked to see her. Bethany walked up to her Daddy's Girlfriend, "morning Michele" she said. The older woman smiled, "so, Bethany, you're the Cardcaptor now, then?" she asked. Bethany blinked, "how did you-?" Michele smiled. She leaned in close to her, "there are a lot of things about me you don't know" She leaned back and grabbed a bag from behind her, "this is for you" she said, handing her the bag. Bethany took it and looked inside, it was the outfit that Sakura wore during the final trial, but instead of being made from red and gold fabrics, it was black and gold.

Looking up at her Daddy's Girlfriend, she blinked, "just who are you?" Bethany asked in amazement. Michele winked, "ah, ah, ah, spoilers".

 _ **ĆḄ**_

After trying on the outfit, Bethany had to admit it looked very good on her, even Kero liked it. That night, as she was lying asleep in Ben's room, a sudden feeling woke Bethany up. Like a tingle, not very strong, but still there. Bethany walked over to the window. Outside a strong wind was causing the trees to go into frenzy. "This feeling, could it be?" she whispered. Just then Kero, who had been asleep on the bed, woke up with a start, "a Clow Card, where is it?" he exclaimed. Bethany looked back at him as he flew up next to her, "so it _is_ a Clow Card!" she said.

Quickly getting dressed into her new outfit, Bethany raced outside as quickly as possible. Looking up to the sky, a huge bird flew overhead. The wind was so strong she was almost thrown into the air. "That's the fly card!" Kero exclaimed. Suddenly Bethany remembered her dream. "Hold on, I have an idea!" Bethany called over the roar of the wind. She pulled out her key, "Oh key which hides the power of the moon, show your true form before me, I Bethany command you under our contract, release!" she cried. The ground was lit up with the magic circle with the crescent moon once again, and the key began to glow.

As it glowed it lengthened into the sealing staff. Then she pulled out the Windy card, "Windy please, hear my plea, lend your powers to me, Windy!" she exclaimed slamming the staff down in front of the card, which glowed. The form of Windy, that of a beautiful woman appeared from the card, and swirled around Bethany, lifting her up and carrying her towards the Fly card. Shooting forward, Bethany grabbed onto its neck, "shh, it's okay, I won't let you be hurt again, I will protect you" she said soothingly. Fly closed it's eyes, and dissipated into smoke, which returned to card form in Bethany's hand.

Kero flew up to her, "but, how did you know it was hurt?" he asked, as Bethany took out the book of the Clow. Taking out a pen, Bethany gently wrote her name on the bottom of the card, "I heard it crying in my dream last night, it sounded so scared, so, I wanted to help it" she explained as she put it back into the book, waited a few minutes, then took it back out. The scratch that had been on the card was gone and it was all better. Bethany smiled gently, "I'm glad you're alright now" she said softly. She looked over at Kero, "can I try it?" she asked. Kero smiled, "of course!" Bethany grinned, then threw the card out in front of her, bringing her wand down in front of it, "Fly!"

The card vanished, and in a burst of light, a pair of fluffy white wings appeared on Bethany's back. Stretching the wings and flapping them a few times, she gave them one almighty beat, and was suddenly up in the air. "Whoa!" she cried, taking a minute to get balanced in the air. Looking down, the young adult was amazed at the view below her, "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" she exclaimed happily.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Cardcaptor, the Guardian and the LITTLE problem**_

It was Saturday, and Bethany was currently showing off her new outfit to her father. "What do you think Daddy, do I look cool?" she asked, twirling around. Paul smiled, "yes you do, you look awesome Bethany" The young adult grinned, as Kero flew up to her, "hey, can we go do something already, I'm board!" he exclaimed. Bethany giggled, "come on Keroberos, you know there isn't much to do in this apartment" she said.

Kero thought for a moment, "well, we could-" he started, but Bethany cut him off, "and before you say it, no we can't go do anything outside either, we don't want people to know about you, Kero!" she said. Kero sighed, well so much for that idea. Suddenly, small Guardian stiffened, "what? What's wrong Kero?" Bethany asked. He looked over at her, "you mean you don't feel it? The presence of a Clow card?" Bethany blinked, then concentrated, "come to think of it, I do sense a Clow card, but it's very faint, I don't think I would have noticed it if you hadn't said anything" she told the small guardian.

They searched the apartment, but couldn't find anything. Kero stopped and thought for a moment, "a Clow Card who's magic output is very faint, at least to us-" he snapped his fingers, "that's it, this is the-" but he was cut off as Bethany suddenly gasped, "the card!" she exclaimed, looking around. Before anymore could be said, Bethany suddenly began to shrink. Watching with worried eyes, Kero knew which card this was. Bethany stopped shrinking, and looked around. She was now as small as an ant. "Kero!" she screamed. She knew what was going on, but at this size, she wanted the downsized guardian around to protect her.

An earthquake shook the ground, and a giant Kero appeared in front of her. The shrunken Cardcaptor fell to the ground from the force of the vibration and Bethany looked up in annoyance, "Kero! Be careful, you almost stepped on me!" she exclaimed angrily. "Sorry, how 'bout you get on my back and we can look for the card together?" he asked. Bethany nodded, "lean down first, it's no good if I'm stuck without my sealing staff when I find the card" Kero looked confused, but did as instructed anyway, "why do I have to lean down?" he asked in confusion.

Bethany picked up the key and dragged it over to him with a lot of effort. By the time she reached the waiting Beast of the Seal, she was panting heavily. "Why do **you** think Kero? at this size, just dragging the key over to you has left me panting, do you _really_ think I'd be able to carry this all over the house by myself while we look for The Little card?" she asked, lifting it up and hanging it around Kero's neck. The downsized Guardian sighed, "I guess you're right, sorry" he said, as Bethany climbed onto his back.

The two ran all over the Apartment looking for The Little card. Every time they found the mischievous little girl she would jump off again. Bethany sighed. To take a quote from Naruto, this was so troublesome. Finally they managed to corner the little trouble-maker, but it just jumped over them. Bethany growled in frustration. "Seriously, why the heck did Clow make a card like this, I mean, what possible reason could there be!" she exclaimed after the tenth failed capture attempt. Kero shrugged, "well, Clow did have a strong streak of mischief himself, so I guess some cards have just mimicked their master's personality" he explained.

Bethany frowned, "if only she wasn't so fast!" she cried. Suddenly The Little appeared up ahead of them, "got ya!" she exclaimed, leaping at the card. She just laughed, and leaped away. Bethany swore, "damn it! Why the hell can't I catch this stupid thing!" she yelled. She blinked, "wait, that's it!" the young woman exclaimed, taking out the Fly card. It had shrunk along with everything else on her, but she had to try something. Taking the key off from around Kero's neck, Bethany held it as much as she could in her shrunken state, "oh key which hides the power of the moon, show your true from before me, I, Bethany command you under our contract, release!" the wand grew huge, but she ran up and tapped the Fly card against the top, "lend me your power please, Fly!" the wings burst forth from her back, and Bethany leapt after the Little card. Before she had a chance to react, Bethany had caught her in a gentle embrace. The card jumped away again, but it didn't matter. Little's power had already been undone, and the young adult slowly returned to her normal size.

Picking up the sealing staff, she threw out the Windy card. "Windy, please form a wall to stop the Little card and allow me to capture her, Windy!" slamming down the staff, the crescent moon circle appeared beneath her feet. As the outline of Little's card appeared in the air in front of the Card Captor, she couldn't help but think that this had been too easy.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

That night, Bethany had a strange dream. Bethany's dream: _she was standing in front of what looked like Tokyo, or the Eifel Tower, wearing the outfit that Michele had gotten for her. It was strange, because she felt like she had seen this before. Her Daddy was standing next to her, as well as Kero. Suddenly Paul Middleton closed his eyes and floated into the air, as a glowing white circle, similar to the one she used her magic with, appeared under his feet._

 _Bethany wanted to run away as a large amount of dread and irrational fear built up inside of her. Two large white wings appeared from her father's back and encased him like a shell. She wanted to run. She needed to run. But her body refused to move. As the wings moved away from the new being that her father had become, Bethany's heart beat became wild with terror, her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes wide._

 _The figure moved towards her. The young adult felt like she was going to faint from fear. A hand covered mostly with a white triangular cloth reached forward. Bethany felt tears well up in her eyes. Pale fingers touched her chin, moving it up towards the figure's face. She squinted her eyes as if in pain, and two tears fell down her face. Bethany saw cold ice-blue eyes staring at her with no mercy or kindness. Instead all she saw was complete disdain for her. Where there was once kindness and love, now there was only cold._

 _That cold spread from his touch to her own heart, freezing it, and almost making her lose all hope. The figure spread his wings, and flew up into the sky after releasing his hold on her body. The 18 year old almost collapsed to the ground, as the figure held out his hand, and a dozen small and medium sized crystals appeared floating over it. As Bethany fell to her knees on the floor, full of feelings of helplessness, the crystals were shot towards her. Just as she was about to be impaled, a familiar voice called out her name: "Bethany!"_

The young woman shot out of bed with a terror filled scream, causing the small plushy-like guardian who had just woken her up to jump, or rather fly backwards in fright. "What's wrong, are you okay, Bethany?" he asked. Bethany, who was still half asleep, squinted at him. Kero sighed, "are you awake yet?" he asked in exasperation. Bethany blinked, then rubbed her eyes, "uh, yeah, I'm awake Kero" she said, yawning deeply. _'Nice save, he didn't even realise that I didn't remember who he was for a minute'_ she thought in triumph. Kero looked at her with worry in his eyes, "you were rolling around and groaning as if you were in pain, then you started to cry," he floated up to her again, "you're still crying" he said.

Bethany reached up to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I-I'm fine, I just had a- a scary dream, that's all" she said, still a little shaken from her dream, or nightmare. Kero frowned, "a dream, you mean a premonition dream?" he asked, flying up to her face. Bethany shook her head, "no, just a dream, although I can't remember what it was now" she said, lying through her teeth. She didn't want anyone to know about this yet, at least not until it was time. After all, it's not like _he_ would awaken until the final Clow Card was sealed, and she didn't want to cause a panic with the others.

The young woman got up and got dressed, she had her jobs to do, and she had to be ready in case another Clow card acted up. After she had a shower and got dressed, Bethany went down to get the mail. Now the mail boxes were down near the pool, so she told Kero that she was leaving for a minute. As she went down the walkway, Bethany felt a tingling sensation go through her body. She froze, a Clow Card! Kero shot out into the open, "where is it? where's the card!?" he exclaimed. Bethany and Kero looked towards the pool, "this way!" she exclaimed.

The two ran/flew in the direction. When they got there, they found all the water from the spa and the pool floating through the air. Bethany gasped, _'this, is a problem'_ she thought.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

_**WATERY makes a big splash!**_

Bethany and Kero stared at the sight before them. As the two watched, there was only one thought going through both their minds: _'oh, shit!'_ The water suddenly stopped flying around and became still in the air. Bethany stepped back, wary. Suddenly, the flying liquid shot at the Cardcaptor and guardian. Bethany screamed, and dived out of the way. As she painfully sat up on the concrete, Kero turned to her, "Bethany, your magic!" he exclaimed. Bethany looked up at him and nodded.

The young woman pulled out her moon key, and began to chant the words, as she held it in front of herself, "o key which hides the power of the moon, show your true form before me, I, Bethany command you under our contract, release!" the moon adorned magic circle appeared under her feet, as the key glowed, before lengthening into her moon staff. Flying up above their heads, the water crashed down upon them. Bethany let out a scream as she grabbed her staff, there was no time to move out of the way.

The magic infused water surrounded Bethany before she had a chance to do anything. Kero managed to move out of the way, and he called out to her in worry and panic: "Bethany!"

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Our young heroine was struggling with the magic water. Bethany held her breath as hard as she could, but she could feel the air in her lungs disappearing. _'K-Kero? Daddy?'_ she thought, opening her eyes and trying to see, but the water blocked out all sight from outside. She closed her eyes tight again, as she finally couldn't hold her breath any longer. The air bubbles escaped her mouth as she let it out, and she felt herself drowning.

Bethany opened her eyes slightly, _'am I- going to die here?'_ she thought, before the world changed to black.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Bethany slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "wh- where am I?" she said quietly. Seeing the, now familiar layout of the room, Bethany concluded the she was in her bedroom in the apartment. She tried to sit up, but the world spun, and her head throbbed, so she lay back down instead. Reaching up to her forehead, Bethany realised that it was hot. She closed her eyes, and moved her arm back onto the bed, _'I have a fever?'_ she thought as her bedroom door opened.

The young adult opened her eyes slightly, to catch sight of her very worried father standing over her. Paul smiled in relief, "oh, Bethany, we were so worried about you, how are you feeling?" he asked. Bethany closed her eyes, and breathed in and out deeply, "I've been better," she said grabbing her forehead when it throbbed. Kero flew out from behind her father, just as worried, if not more so than Paul, "are you sure, Bethany?" he asked, landing on her bed, "I mean, you almost drowned" he said, lowering his head, "I'm sorry" he looked really upset.

Bethany smiled, "Kero, don't be like that, I'm okay, really!" she said, wincing as a sudden pain shot through her head. Paul frowned, "what happened, Bethany, when I found you, there was all that water surrounding you, luckily I was able to get through it and save you" Bethany blinked, Daddy had been able to get through watery without being hurt? That must have been because of his true form, she surmised. But, of course, Kero didn't know about that, "how the heck could you get through watery, you would have been shredded, or drowned?!" he exclaimed.

Paul looked up at him and shrugged, "I just saw Bethany was in danger, so I jumped in and helped her" he explained. Kero frowned, he just jumped through? No, that couldn't be possible, something had to have nullified the magic, but- the small guardian glanced up at the dark-haired male again, who was once again fussing over Bethany, with the girl continuing to explain that she was fine. There was something strange about the man, something familiar that he felt buzzing at the back of his mind, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Bethany frowned at her father, "Daddy, I'm fine! The thing we most have to worry about is capturing The Watery card before someone really does drown!" she exclaimed, exasperated. Paul sighed, it didn't look like he was going to win this anytime soon. "Fine," he said, "but this time when you go to fight Watery, I'm coming with you, since it seems I'm the only one who can ward off its effects and save you if it looks like you're going to drown" he explained. Bethany was worried, but accepted.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

That night, when everyone was asleep, Paul, Bethany and Kero, crept down to the pool. Since the gate was locked at night, and using Fly would attract too much attention, Bethany used The Little to shrink them small enough that they could just run under the bars, while Kero flew over. Bethany, dressed in her Card Captor outfit, held out her staff, "Watery!" she called, but they were small enough to not be heard by anyone asleep in the apartments. "Hey, come and get me, you big blue blob!" she exclaimed, as a huge mass of water shot out of the pool.

Paul jumped on Kero's back, as Bethany activated the Fly card, and raced off, the angry renegade Clow card chasing after them. The miniature Card Captor flew through the air as gracefully as a bird, as she twisted and dodged out of the way of Watery's attacks. It was actually pretty easy to escape the water tendrils and shockwaves that the card sent after them, because, at that size, the water had to be so thin, Paul could cut through it with a wave of his arm. But the elemental card wasn't done yet. Shooting ahead of the three, Watery created a wall of water right in front of them, and unlike the tendrils this was thick, and would feel like a brick wall, should they slam into it.

Just as it looked like they were going to hit, Bethany pulled up, flying parallel to the wall, and over it to land on top of the real wall behind it, recalling The Fly in the process. The water spite screeched, and lunged at them, only to get hit by Bethany's moon staff. The Clow card, stunned by the impact, hit the floor with a thud, the exact opposite sound you would expect to hear if you body was made out of water. Jumping off the wall, Bethany raised her staff, as she came down, "return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" she exclaimed, slamming the staff down above the spirit's head as her feet touched the ground.

Watery shrieked, and tried desperately to escape as the outline of her card appeared in front of the Card Captor. As the glow died down, and the card's came to rest in Bethany's hand, once she had recalled The Little, the young adult couldn't help but wonder why Clow Reed would give his cards such violent personalities.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

That day, Bethany walked over to Michelle's house to take care of the animals. She couldn't get over the strange feeling she got from the woman, almost as though- her thoughts were cut off as a downpour of rain soaked her to the bone. Moaning about getting wet, the adult Card captor ran for cover, finding partial shelter under a tree. Shaking her head to get most of the water off, Bethany felt a tingling feeling going through her body.

She narrowed her eyes at the rain _'another Clow Card!'_ she thought, summoning her staff. The water shot at her, but the girl rolled out of the way, taking a card out of her pocket. Throwing it out and slamming her staff against it, she called: "Watery, use the cards own water, and trap The Rain, Watery!" the sprite that she had captured just the night before, emerged from the card with a vicious snarl, causing the little girl sitting on top of one of the clouds to gasp in dread.

The jester-dressed girl suddenly found herself trapped in a bubble of water. Rain pounded on her prison walls furiously, but Bethany was already standing in front of her, staff raised with a scowl on her face, "return to the form you were meant to be in," she cried repeating the action from last night, "Clow Card!" as the card appeared in front of the young woman, she sighed in relief and hopped this was the last card for the day.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now you see it, now you don't!**_

Bethany was resting at Michelle's place. The animals were done, Daddy had taken the kids to school, and Bethany was exhausted. Not because of her jobs, but because of everything that had happened in just one short week. Releasing the Clow Cards and then capturing five of them in three days- she'd hardly had any time to rest at all! Bethany groaned, there were still forty-seven cards left! And that wasn't even counting the last one! Lying on the couch in the Living room and staring up at the ceiling, the 18 year old Card Captor almost wished that she had never given the Clow Cards magic, as Kero had explained to her she had.

Kero flew up to her face, "hey, Bethany, you okay, you look kind of dead" he said, looking over her form. Bethany closed her eyes and mumbled something as she swatted the small guardian away with the back of her hand. Righting himself in midair, he turned to her, a tick mark appearing on his forehead, "what was that for!" he exclaimed indignantly. Bethany sighed and opened her eyes, "that's because I am kind of dead, I've capture five of the Clow Cards in three days, without any real time to rest, I'm exhausted!" she closed he eyes again almost instantly, "Please Keroberos, just let me rest!" she moaned, almost begging the small guardian to leave her alone.

Kero sighed, "fine, fine, I guess I am pretty tired myself," he yawned, and floated down onto the couch at the end of her legs. Before Bethany fell asleep completely, she said, in her slurred half-asleep state: "watch out for the cat" and with that, she slipped into comfortable darkness. Kero snorted, "ha, cat? I am Keroberos! I'm not afraid of some-" just as he was talking, Storm, the black cat that Michelle owned jumped up, and grabbed Kero, who fell prey with a pained and terrified yelp. Just as it looked like Kero wouldn't make it to tomorrow, the garage door opened. The small plushy-like guardian fell silent and stiff, falling to the ground in his stuffed toy impression. Thankfully it was Michelle who came in, and she smiled at seeing Bethany, but smirked at seeing Kero.

The miniaturised Guardian was gently taken out of Storm's grasp, and placed on the sleeping girl's stomach. Michelle then picked Bethany up and gently carried her into her youngest son, Ben's room. After placing her Boyfriend's daughter down on the bed, covering her with the sheet, and putting Kero down on the bed next to her, Michelle left the room, gently pulling the door closed behind her. One he was sure she was gone, and he wasn't going to be attacked anytime soon, Kero sat up and looked at his charge. Bethany was doing a good job capturing Clow Cards, and she may even be able to stop Him. Kero looked down thoughtfully, at least he hoped that she would.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

It was the afternoon when Bethany finally woke up again. As the young adult yawned and stretched, she realised that she was lying in Ben's room on the boy's bed. Turning and waking Kero, Bethany took the card guardian and crept out of the room. She could sense a Clow card in the house. Creeping through quietly, so she didn't accidently alert it to her presence, Bethany searched the house for any sign of the card. Kero looked around just as cautiously, "it's here, I can feel it," he whispered.

Emily, Michelle's youngest daughter came running into the kitchen where they were. Kero instantly went limp and lifeless in Bethany's arms. "Hey, Bethany!" she said, much too loud for Bethany's tastes, "do you want to come play with me?" she asked, but Bethany was freaking out. There was an unknown Clow Card somewhere near the kitchen, and here Emily was yelling and calling attention to herself. Suddenly, something happened that caused both Card Captor and Card Guardian to gasp in shock.

Emily started disappearing , just, fading away. When the Eight Year old noticed this, she screamed. Bethany stared. Just stared. She knew what the card was, and she knew that she had to be as quiet as possible. Emily, panicking, tried to get to Bethany, but she was fading too fast, and, then, she was gone. Bethany felt a drop of sweat slide down her cheek, _'shit! This is bad!'_ She turned to Kero, silently asking _"where?"_ Kero first shook his head, then stopped. Bethany looked up, the card! She was sure she had sensed it. They slowly looked around, Bethany was hardly daring to breath. _'The card,'_ she thought, _'it has to be,'_ "this is The Erase card" she whispered.

Kero nodded, then flew up to her ear "if you use The Little, you can sneak up on her easier" he whispered. Bethany nodded, then took out her key. "O key which hides the power of the moon, show your true form before me, I, Bethany command you under our contract, Release!" As the Moon staff became it's true size, Bethany took out The Little card. "Bestow upon me your effects, and make me reflect your size!" she slammed the end of her staff down and it hit the centre of the card's face, "Little!" she exclaimed. Cloudy ropes enveloped her form and Bethany began to shrink.

As she became the smallest The Little could go, Bethany ran around to the kitchen. There she was, The Erase card in its jester form. Bethany threw out The Windy, "become a binding chain, Windy!" she cried as she hit the card with her staff. The Smokey form of the Wind spirit formed out of the card and shot forward. Erase, startled, couldn't defend in time, and the other card trapped her. Bethany grinned, fist pumping the air _'yes!'_ she thought. The Card captor un-shrunk herself, and, walking up the bound card, raised her staff above her head, "return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" she exclaimed, slamming the staff down above the girl. As the card formed, Erase closed her eyes, accepting her capture and was absorbed into her card.

The young adult sighed, and collapsed to the floor along with Kero. Man, how exhausting. Suddenly Emily appeared behind her, causing the girl to quickly return her staff to its key form, and for Kero to go stuffed. The Eight year old looked around, catching sight of Bethany on the floor. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, not really seeming that concerned. With difficulty, Bethany pushed herself to her feet- SHE WAS STILL EXHAUSTED! "Y-yeah, I'm okay, Emily" she said, panting. Emily smiled, "okay, then you'll come play with me!" she exclaimed, again, too loud! The short Eighteen year old sighed, holding onto the kitchen bench for support, "sorry Emily, I'm too tired to do anything today," she sighed, making her way back to the Living room, with a hyperactive girl talking, or yelling behind her.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Bethany Middleton was at home in her Bedroom reading a book. After all the excitement of the last few days she was hoping and praying that she could rest for at least one day. Kero was in the Living room playing a Naruto Shippuden battle on her Playstsation3 game. Six. Six Clow Cards in four days. Seriously, was it too much to ask for a little time to rest? Suddenly she felt a familiar tingle, and sighed, looks like it was. Just as she put her book down on her bed, the Apartment groaned and shook. Kero shot into the room, "Bethany, we've got trouble, It's-" before he got a chance to finish, he was thrown out of the room, "don't you know it's not polite to just waltz into a ladies bedroom when she's getting changed?" she asked in a monotone.

Kero's face turned red as he blushed, and a drop of blood fell from his nose. "And if you're thinking about me getting dressed, you're a damn pervert Kero!" she yelled, opening the door just long enough to throw a pillow at the sun guardian's head. The door was then slammed in his face again.

 _ **ĆḄ**_

Bethany looked around the shaking Apartment, trying to find out what Card it was, and where the shaking was coming from. Was it Earthy? Or a completely different card? Just then a large branch appeared through the front door. Bethany yelped and dove out of the way, afraid that the sharp point would impale her by accident. "Wood!" Kero exclaimed, "but why would she be acting like this, she's the most peaceful card of the lot, next to windy of course?" he asked, as Bethany summoned her staff. The young woman shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" the young woman ran out the door, following the branch back to where it came from. After a little bit of walking, the two began to hear a strange sound, "is that thunder?" Bethany asked, as they got closer to the garage. Kero looked thoughtful, "The Thunder card couldn't do this, but I'm getting an idea about which card could be causing all the trouble" Kero said.

Bethany nodded, gripping her staff tighter, as she manoeuvred her way out of the apartment and down the stairs. It was difficult with the tree around her, but she knew that she had to seal away whatever cards were causing trouble. Finally reaching the garage and getting into it, the young woman looked down as she stepped in a puddle. The water was up to her ankles and rising. Bethany took a breath and looked around. Her attention was drawn to a little cloud, much like Rain. The water pouring from it was like a mini monsoon and there were little flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder echoing throughout the garage. "That's The Storm card, right, Kero?" Bethany whispered. Kero nodded, "yeah, she's aggressive, be careful" he whispered back. Bethany nodded, taking out a card from her pocket, "Watery, come to my aid and remove the water on the ground" she whispered. The Clow spirit did as asked, while the young woman brought out another card, and hit it with her staff, "Little!" before Storm had a chance to see her, she was already too small.

With the water gone, Bethany brought out one last card, "Fly!" she exclaimed, as the majestic white wings grew from her back. With that, the miniature Card Captor flew over to The Storm card, who was looking around, trying to find her. Flying up behind her, Bethany raised her staff, "return to the form you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" she struck the card with the staff, and the outline of Storm's card appeared behind her. Storm looked at the young woman just as she was being sealed. Then she was gone, and only a glowing card remained. Bethany returned the Clow cards she was currently using to card form, as she caught The Storm in her hand, "thank you for all your help" she said with a smile, as the water on the floor vanished. Turning to The Wood, she held out her hand, "time to come back now, okay?" she asked.

The branches glowed, before retracting into a small glowing woman, with leaves all over her. The Wood nodded, before glowing and forming into her card. Bethany caught the card with a smile, holding up the two cards that she had just captured. Kero nodded approvingly, "you're doing well, but there are still a lot more cards to capture, do your best, Card Captor Bethany" The young woman grinned and nodded, "I'll get them all, you just wait and see!"

The Be Continued


End file.
